Vodka & Lemonade
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Mungkin, inilah saat yang tepat di mana mereka bersatu. Hitam dan madu. Putih dan turquoise. Vodka dan Lemonade.  Rnr, please...


Dia.

Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Seorang PSK.

Walau pekerjaannya tergolong tak terhormat, namun ia melakukan itu semata-mata karena ingin mencari apa yang selama ini hilang darinya.

Agar ia tak sendirian.

Sungguh, ia membenci itu. Gouenji pun begitu. Mereka sama-sama benci kesepian, dan ingin merasakan apa yang dinamakan orang dengan sebutan 'kasih sayang'. Dan Gouenji sendiri tahu, mereka berdua kehilangan hal itu di usia yang masih belia.

Gouenji? Hanya seorang Gouenji Shuuya yang kehilangan pekerjaannya di usia muda, 24 tahun. Sebelumnya ia bekerja di pabrik tekstil pusat kota, dan baru-baru ini di-PHK entah karena apa.

Lalu, Gouenji yang putus asa pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya di sebuah _café._

Ya, _café_ itu.

Awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda cantik berambut _turquoise._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Vodka &amp; Lemonade<p>

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

T semi M!

*yap, anak baik tak boleh baca fic ini*

Genre:

Romance, Drama

Chara (s):

Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto

Pairing:

GouenKaze, ShuuIchi, atau apa pun pokoknya itulah…

Tapi kayaknya menjurus ke GouenKazeDE, deh…*dtendang Ayam Jantan Api

Warning:

Yaoi! Shonen-ai! Sekuel dari fic Magnet. Abal, ooc parah (terutama Gouenji), typo tersebar di seluruh Indonesia –salah- di seluruh fic ini maksudnya, pendek, aneh, jelek, tak layak baca, bisa menyebabkan katarak pada mata Anda, yang alergi silakan menjauh dari fic ini…

Udah saya peringatin, lho!

Summary:

"Aku berjanji, akan mengeluarkanmu dari kehidupanmu yang gelap itu, akan memberimu kasih sayang yang selama ini kau inginkan dan menghilang dari hidupmu, akan meminangmu menjadi pengantinku. Dan kita buat keluarga yang bahagia, kau dan aku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau kenapa melamun sendiri, Gouenji?" suara berat Kidou membuyarkan lamunan Gouenji. Ia menerka, pasti Gouenji sedang memikirkan Kazemaru. Mata madu itu, rambut panjang itu, sikapnya yang berani –bahkan pada Gouenji yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya- itu, semuanya.<p>

Sepertinya dia bisa hampir gila, hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Baik, dia memang seorang PSK. Gouenji sudah tahu dan paham sekali arti kata itu bahkan jauh sebelum ia masuk ke _café_ ini. Tapi…

Dia sungguh berbeda.

Dia tidak malu mengakui keadaan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Toh, itu memang kenyataan. Mau disangkal juga tak akan merubah apa pun.

Bukan, bukan maksud sang pria bawang untuk meremehkannya. Tapi ia hanya setuju dengan sikap pemuda itu.

Itu hanyalah salah satu perbedaannya dengan PSK lainnya, yang kebanyakan dari mereka akan malu mengungkapkan siapa mereka. Sikap seperti itu memang bagus menurutnya, tapi seseorang juga tak boleh memutar balik fakta dengan seluruh kenyataan yang ada. Tentu saja dengan keadaan yang ia inginkan.

Dan juga, Gouenji belum pernah menemui PSK seperti dirinya.

Tahu kenapa? Karena ia mengaku masih perjaka.

Perjaka, saudara sekalian. Tidakkah itu aneh?

'Seorang PSK tak mungkin masih perjaka, terlebih kalau tampangnya manis dan cantik seperti Kazemaru,' batinnya sambil memejamkan matanya damai.

Hei, apa dia baru saja bilang 'cantik'?

_BLUSH._

Yah, bisa ditebak, kalau wajah Gouenji sekarang sudah semerah mata _ruby_ Kidou karena membicarakan kecantikan Kazemaru, dan mengakuinya. Untung saja Kidou tak melihat, kalau dia melihat, ia pasti akan ditertawakan.

"Hei, Kidou, menurutmu Kazemaru itu orang yang seperti apa?" salah tingkah, Gouenji bertanya pada_ bartender_ langganan di depannya. Kidou memutar mata _ruby_-nya sejenak.

"Dia baik, sedikit galak, dan manis, memangnya kenapa?" jawabannya, sedikit banyak membuat dada Gouenji sedikit sesak. Sedikit, tak usah banyak. Ia akan kerepotan juga nantinya kalau sampai dadanya benar-benar sesak dan akhirnya ia akan kesulitan bernafas.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?" Gouenji bertanya lagi.

"Sejak bayi," jawab Kidou enteng. Ia lalu menyeruput kopi panas yang sedari tadi ada di mejanya namun belum disentuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu orang tuanya, 'kan?" sang pria bawang menuntut. Menurutnya, kalau sudah berteman dari bayi, pasti tahu wajah orang tua temannya itu seperti apa.

"Tidak tuh," sahutnya –lagi-lagi- dengan enteng. Ha? Kenapa begitu?

"Kenapa tidak?" pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu bertanya lagi, sambil meminum _vodka _yang sudah disuguhkan Kidou di hadapannya sejak tadi.

"Karena kami sama-sama dibesarkan di panti asuhan, jelas saja kami tak tahu orang tua masing-masing anak," Gouenji sedikit tersentak. Jadi, mereka berdua memang tak pernah melihat orang tua mereka sejak awal. Pantas saja waktu itu Kazemaru bilang kalau ibunya jahat.

"Kidou, bukannya sudah kubilang jangan beberkan masa laluku dengan orang lain?" ah, suara ini. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Ah, maaf Kazemaru, kupikir tak apa karena orang ini bilang ia kekasihmu," tiba-tiba, Kazemaru menatap horor ke Kidou, dan memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya pada Gouenji.

"Siapa yang kekasihnya, hah? Dan kau, jangan sembarangan mengaku kekasihku!" tunjuknya tepat di depan batang hidung Gouenji. Kata-katanya sukses memojokkan pria tampan itu. Padahal tadinya ia cuma main-main.

"Sudahlah, Kazemaru. Aku hanya bercanda, kau kenapa sentimen sekali denganku, sih?" Gouenji menarik tangannya. Lalu ia yang kaget segera jatuh ke pelukan pemuda keren itu.

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku!" rontanya. Terdengar sangat imut di telinga Gouenji. Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, Gouenji sudah membawanya pergi keluar _café_.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyanya ketus saat pemuda itu mengajaknya ke taman yang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, aneh, padahal bunga-bunga yang ada sangat indah.

Gouenji menabrakkan tubuh Kazemaru ke pohon. Ia meringis kesakitan. Pria bawang itu menyeringai puas. Ia lalu menjilati pipi pemuda bermata madu itu yang memerah entah kenapa.

"Hei, aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sembari mengecup pipi itu pelan.

"Heh, jangan bercanda, Brengsek. Menjauh dariku!" dia mendorong Gouenji kuat. Pemuda berambut putih tulang itu terpaksa mundur karena dorongannya. Ia lalu pergi, tapi itu sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan lengannya dan membuat ia tersentak kembali.

"Aku tulus, Kazemaru," ucap Gouenji dengan pandangan lurus. Tapi sayangnya Kazemaru menatapnya tajam.

"Kau jangan mempermainkanku! Mentang-mentang aku hanya seorang PSK! Bukan berarti bebas kau perlakukan sesuka hati! Aku benci kau!" erang Kazemaru marah. Dengan sekali hentak, ia melepas genggaman Gouenji dari tangannya, dan berniat meninggalkan pria bawang itu.

"Aku berjanji, akan mengeluarkanmu dari kehidupanmu yang gelap itu, akan memberimu kasih sayang yang selama ini kau inginkan dan menghilang dari hidupmu, akan meminangmu menjadi pengantinku. Dan kita buat keluarga yang bahagia, kau dan aku!" seru Gouenji mantap. Kazemaru berhenti.

Lama. Ia terus berdiri membelakangi Gouenji dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya ia berbalik dan menghadap pria itu.

"Kumohon… jangan membuat janji palsu… kau sama saja seperti mereka, membuat janji dengan seorang PSK kesepian sepertiku," Kazemaru berucap lirih. Gouenji sedikit kaget dan tertegun. Mata madu itu berkaca-kaca, menandakan sang pemilik sedang berusaha menahan air mata yang menggenang agar tak meluncur mulus di pipinya.

"Lalu meninggalkannya, melanggar janji manis yang sebelumnya mereka lontarkan untuknya. Jangan tipu aku, walau aku hanya seorang yang hina, kumohon…" Gouenji memeluk tubuh kecil yang telah terduduk di atas rerumputan itu. Erat.

"Aku tak seperti itu, Kazemaru…" Gouenji membelai rambut panjang Kazemaru lembut. Sementara Kazemaru membenamkan wajahnya di bahu pria berambut putih tulang itu.

"Bohong…" lirihnya di antara tangis. Gouenji melepas pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuh Kazemaru dari dirinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Gouenji mengusap air mata di pipi Kazemaru dengan jemarinya.

Gouenji menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Kazemaru, lalu mengecupnya pelan dan penuh perasaan.

"Kalian, orang-orang yang masih bisa merasakan nikmatnya hidup, tak akan pernah tahu perasaanku," Gouenji merasa seolah ada pisau yang mengiris hatinya. Perih.

Ia tak ingin, melihat Kazemaru menangis.

"Membuat janji yang tak mungkin bisa ditepati. Semua orang seperti kalian tak pernah bisa tahu," walau Gouenji hanya mengenal Kazemaru kurang dari enam minggu, namun sang pria bawang seperti dapat mengerti kesedihan yang ada di dalam mata madu itu.

"Aku memang hina, murahan, seperti yang kau pernah bilang padaku saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu. Karena itu kalian memperlakukanku seenaknya saja, kalau kau mau, ambil," Kazemaru menggenggam bajunya. Gouenji mengernyit bingung.

"Ambil saja tubuhku ini! Kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas! Ambil saja!" teriak Kazemaru lantang. Ucapannya lancar selancar bulir air mata yang menetes mulus di pipinya.

'Serendah itukah, anggapanmu terhadapku, Kazemaru?' Gouenji membatin. Ia mendekati kepalanya ke wajah Kazemaru. Mengecup pipinya lagi, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang pemuda yang mengakui dirinya hina itu.

"Ah!" Kazemaru tiba-tiba bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya kembali. Namun kali ini, Gouenji membiarkannya. Mungkin, pikirnya, anak itu butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki perasaannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Gouenji," pagi-pagi, saat <em>café<em> baru dibuka, Gouenji sudah duduk di kursi pelanggan_ café_. Kidou yang masih belum punya kerjaan segera mencari kerjaan baru, yaitu mengejek Gouenji.

Gouenji menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan kepalanya. Sikapnya itu terlihat lebih menderita daripada waktu ia kena PHK.

"Aku ditolak Kazemaru," katanya pasrah, ia masih belum berniat menengadahkan kepalanya. Kidou terdiam seketika. Mereka berdua lalu diselimuti keheningan.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Lama.

SIIIIIING.

"Wajar, kok," ucap Kidou sambil mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu. Gouenji segera mengangkat kepalanya karena kaget. Sikap Kidou itu seperti meremehkan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gouenji sengit. Matanya terlihat sebal dan marah, namun ia berpikir, pasti Kidou memiliki alasan berkata seperti itu.

"Yah, sebelum kau, sudah banyak orang yang ditolak Kazemaru," Gouenji tercengang kaget. Ternyata dia bukan orang pertama yang 'menembak' Kazemaru, atau dalam kasus ini, Gouenji bisa dibilang 'melamar'nya.

"Apa dia pernah menerima salah satunya?" tanya Gouenji penasaran. Kidou berpikir sejenak, ia lalu membuka sebuah laci di belakangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam sana.

"Hanya satu, ini orangnya," Kidou menyerahkan foto itu pada Gouenji di atas meja. Gouenji menunduk sedikit untuk melihat orang yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

"Siapa orang ini?" tanyanya.

"Kiyama Hiroto, dulu dia pelanggan _café_ ini juga. Dia begitu terobsesi dengan Kazemaru sampai mau mengajaknya ke luar negeri segala," jelas Kidou. Gouenji memiringkan sudut mulutnya, sedikit kesal karena ternyata dia keduluan orang lain dalam mendapatkan si pemuda _turquoise._

"Terus? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Kidou menghela nafas sejenak. Ia sebenarnya enggan menceritakan hal ini. Tapi…

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya, kau serius menyukai Kazemaru, Gouenji?" Kidou balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintainya, lalu kenapa?" Gouenji yang sebelumnya heran dengan pertanyaan Kidou, kemudian memandangnya serius dengan nada suara mantap.

"Sekedar pemberitahuan, Hiroto itu berniat menjual Kazemaru untuk menjadi sumber uangnya, tapi Kazemaru berhasil menyadarinya dan kabur sebelum ia dibawa ke luar negeri. Karena itulah sejak kejadian itu, Kazemaru tak mempercayai orang lain lagi," Gouenji terbelalak.

"D-dijual?" ucapnya tertahan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, ada orang yang begitu kejam hingga ingin menjual Kazemaru hanya untuk dijadikan sumber uang.

"Pantas saja ia tak percaya padaku," lirihnya pilu. Gouenji merebahkan kepalanya pasrah ke atas meja. Kidou menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tulus menyukainya, aku akan membantumu," kata Kidou sembari tersenyum. Gouenji ikut tersenyum melihat ketulusan Kidou untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Kidou," gumam Gouenji.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru memakai pakaiannya sedikit tergesa. Rambut panjangnya yang masih basah ia gerai ke belakang dan dibiarkan terurai. Ia lalu bergegas pergi ke <em>café<em> tempatnya bekerja.

"Huh, 'kerja' lagi," ucap sang pemilik mata madu itu pelan. Sesaat, ia memandangi langit dan meratapi nasibnya.

Sebenarnya, Kazemaru membenci pekerjaannya, yang harus merelakan bagian tubuhnya untuk dijamah orang lain. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan itu. Baginya, itu menjijikkan.

Namun ia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia harus melakukannya.

Ia ingin kasih sayang.

Alasan yang konyol? Tidak bagi Kazemaru.

Sejak kecil ia yatim piatu, temannya hanya Kidou. Ia merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupnya. Dan mungkin, menjadi pemuda panggilan bisa melenyapkan keinginannya akan alasan konyol itu.

Kalau ia mau, sesungguhnya ia ingin mati. Pergi dari hidup ini. Lenyap dari dunia. Hilang ditelan bumi.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Hidupnya, matinya, takdirnya, bukan dirinya yang menentukan.

"Ah, Gouenji si bawang _pervert_ itu?" ucap Kazemaru saat ia melihat sesosok pria berambut bawang di dalam _café_. Seperti biasa, Gouenji akan datang dan duduk di depan Kidou.

"Cih, dia datang. Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan aku," gumam sang pemuda _turquoise_ sembari memasang telinga baik-baik. Ia lalu mendekati kedua orang itu diam-diam.

"Kalau kau mau beri dia hadiah, kusarankan jangan cincin," kata Kidou sambil menuang _vodka_ di sebuah gelas. Kelihatannya itu untuk Gouenji.

"Lalu, aku harus beri Kazemaru hadiah apa?" tanya si pria bawang ketika ia mengambil gelas yang sudah diserahkan Kidou padanya.

_TWITCH._

Antena telinga Kazemaru tiba-tiba berdiri, ia memang masih sembunyi di sebuah dinding, dan agak jauh dari lokasi mereka. Namun jangan salah sangka, pendengarannya amat bagus dan bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dari jarak segitu.

"Beri saja ia kalung yang ada liontin untuk memasang foto," lanjut Kidou serius. Gouenji sedikit heran.

"Kenapa dia tak suka cincin?" tanya Gouenji kemudian.

"Dia bukannya tak suka cincin," jelas Kidou. Gouenji meneguk _vodka_-nya perlahan. Menunggu.

Kidou menghela nafas berat, antara ingin dan tak ingin membongkar rahasia Kazemaru. "Tapi dia trauma, karena dulu Hiroto memberikannya cincin, dan meninggalkannya. Ia takut hal itu terulang lagi."

Gouenji, sekarang sedikit mengerti dengan Kazemaru. Yah setidaknya ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Mereka membicarakan masa laluku. Sialan," Kazemaru, masih di tempat persembunyian, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kesal.

"Terus, kalau mau beri dia minuman, jangan minuman keras," Kidou berucap sambil mengelap meja. Ia lalu mengelap kaca lemari minuman di belakangnya.

"Beri dia ini," secepat kilat, Kidou mengambil sebuah gelas, mengambil beberapa potong lemon, dan sedikit air teh. Kemudian mencampurnya menjadi satu ditambah dengan es batu.

"_Lemonade_?" Gouenji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kidou mengangguk dalam diam. Dalam hati, Gouenji memujinya akan kecepatan tangan Kidou meracik minuman itu.

'Seperti sulap,' pikirnya norak.

"Dia juga tak suka minuman keras?" Gouenji sebenarnya salut juga akan keteguhan hati Kazemaru. Meski ia bekerja dalam lingkungan penuh alkohol, tapi ia tak suka meminumnya.

'Membuatku makin mencintainya saja,' batinnya lebay.

"Ya, katanya buang-buang uang. Minuman keras, 'kan mahal. _Lemonade_ ini minuman kesukaannya," ujar Kidou sambil menirukan gaya Kazemaru saat berkata mahal itu.

'Kidou sialan, awas kau nanti!' di tempat persembunyiannya, Kazemaru sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Terus, kenapa aku harus memberinya kalung itu?" Gouenji bertanya lagi.

"Dia pernah bilang padaku, kalau ia ingin hadiah yang bisa mengingatkannya pada wajah orang yang memberikannya hadiah itu. Kalau hanya cincin, ia bilang belum tentu ia akan selalu ingat wajah orang tersebut," terang Kidou. Gouenji mengangguk paham. Kazemaru bersungut marah.

"Kalian hobi sekali membicarakan orang."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali, Kazemaru. Kami sedang membicarakan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu," ujar Kidou ceria. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya gembira, sungguh sempurna aktingnya.

"Ulang tahunku bulan depan, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memberiku hadiah, tahu," Kazemaru berkata sengit. Kidou tertawa hambar, tak menyangka kata-katanya akan dibalikkan.

"Haha, mempersiapkan diri sebelum harinya lebih bagus, 'kan?" kali ini, Kazemaru terdiam. Ia memutar matanya sebelum duduk di kursi samping Gouenji.

"Ini," Kidou menyerahkan segelas _lemonade_ yang sudah ia siapkan. Kazemaru menerimanya dan mengambil sendok untuk membuang biji yang ada pada potongan lemon.

Gouenji memperhatikannya. Semakin dilihat, Kazemaru semakin cantik. Terlebih ekspresinya waktu menyesap minuman kesukaannya itu amat damai seakan ia adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia. Padahal sebenarnya…

Ya, Gouenji tahu, Kazemaru menderita. Ia mungkin hanya bisa bersikap tenang ketika meminum _lemonade_. Walau ia –kata Kidou- sedikit galak, sang pemuda bawang yakin, di balik mata yang selalu memicing tajam ke arahnya itu, tersimpan suatu kerinduan besar akan kasih sayang.

Gouenji spontan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kazemaru. Ia lalu berbisik,

"Aku ingin kau memberikan aku 'pelayanan'," Kazemaru meliriknya sinis, ia mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Heh, kau pikir aku semurah itu, hah? Tidak akan!" katanya juga dengan berbisik sembari menyesap minumannya lagi. Gouenji yang merasa kalah segera menyergap kedua tangan Kazemaru dari belakang.

"Kau harus ikut denganku!" dengan paksa, Gouenji membawa Kazemaru pergi dari _café_, entah kemana. Yang jelas, ia ingin 'menikmati' Kazemaru sekarang, saat ini juga.

PRANG.

"Gelasnya jadi pecah, Bodoh! Nanti aku yang disuruh membayar ganti rugi! Lepaskan aku!" ronta sang pemuda _bishounen_ itu geram. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman Gouenji, tapi sepertinya pemuda bawang itu tak berniat melepaskannya.

Gouenji berhenti ketika mereka berada di pintu luar _café_, "Aku yang akan membayar ganti rugi itu. Kau tenang saja dan berikan aku tubuhmu," bisik Gouenji tepat di telinga Kazemaru. Sang pemuda_ turquoise_ merinding dan langsung memandangnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak semurah itu! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya frustasi. Gouenji membawanya lebih jauh agar tak membuat keributan.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana!" Gouenji tak menjawab, ia terus membawa lari Kazemaru entah kemana.

BRUK.

"Ugh," Kazemaru meringis ketika ia dilempar Gouenji di atas sebuah kasur empuk. Sementara Gouenji sendiri entah pergi kemana. Kazemaru merasa was-was, ia memperhatikan sekeliling.

'Gelap,' pikirnya sedikit takut. Ia hampir tak bisa melihat apa pun dengan pencahayaan minim di ruangan itu. Hanya sebatang lilin di atas sebuah meja kecil yang ada di sana. Membuatnya semakin bernuansa seram dan berbahaya.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui, arti dari pekerjaanmu," ucap Gouenji penuh penekanan. Kazemaru merinding seketika, ia seakan takut dengan Gouenji.

"A-arti… pekerjaanku?" tanya Kazemaru ragu. Ia berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan mata Gouenji yang memandanginya lapar.

"Kau takut?" tanya Gouenji. Ia lalu membelai pipi Kazemaru yang bergetar. Mata sang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memancarkan ketakutan. Seperti yang ia bilang. Bahkan bersuara pun Kazemaru merasa tak sanggup.

"Tak usah takut… aku akan membuatmu nyaman," ia melepas tangannya dari pipi Kazemaru. Lalu mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"S-sebenarnya ini di mana?" Kazemaru berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang, walau ia tahu itu tak akan berhasil karena Gouenji sudah tahu keadaannya.

"Di rumahku," jawab sang pria bawang enteng. Kazemaru meneguk ludahnya.

'Kalau di rumahnya berarti ia bisa bebas melakukan apa pun, dong?' batin Kazemaru semakin gemetar. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, nafasnya putus-putus, lidahnya kelu, otaknya membeku, dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia terlalu takut.

"Aku sudah mengucapkan janjiku, 'kan?" Gouenji melepas seluruh pertahanan Kazemaru yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kazemaru yang terlalu syok tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya pasrah.

"Khh… lakukan janjimu itu kalau kau juga memenuhi syarat yang kuajukan!" seru Kazemaru memalingkan wajahnya perlahan. Gouenji mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga.

"Ya, kau seenaknya membuat janji padaku, sekarang aku juga akan buat peraturan untukmu!" kata Kazemaru tanpa gemetar. Mungkin ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Kini, dengan mantap ia memandang Gouenji.

"Kalau begitu, apa peraturanmu?" melihat keteguhan Kazemaru, Gouenji berniat menggodanya dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Pertama, kau harus tepati janjimu kalau kau sudah tidak minum-minum lagi!" Gouenji tercengang kaget. Permintaan ini mungkin agak konyol, tapi ia juga merasa malu, karena ia kalah dengan Kazemaru yang tak pernah menyentuh alkohol walau bekerja di lingkungan minuman keras.

"Lalu?" Gouenji menyerang daerah perbatasan leher dan bahu Kazemaru. Menjilatnya lembut, menggigitnya kecil, dan menjejakkan salivanya di sana.

"Uhh… kedua, kau harus punya pekerjaan tetap, dan sudah mapan. Baru kau boleh menikahi aku," ucap Kazemaru di antara desahannya.

"Akan kulakukan, tapi berikan aku ciumanmu," lidah Gouenji sampai di dada Kazemaru. Mendengar perkataan sang pria bawang, Kazemaru mengernyit dan menatapnya tajam. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari Gouenji dan mendorong pria itu jauh-jauh.

"Tidak akan!" ucapnya penuh kemarahan. Matanya berkilat bagai petir. Gouenji bangkit, ia lalu menangkap dagu Kazemaru dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya.

"Heh, anak kecil, aku bisa meraih dagumu dan menciummu di sini kalau aku mau, kau jangan berlagak," ia lalu melempar wajah cantik itu ke samping.

"Walau aku selalu berada di bawah, aku memiliki prinsip sendiri. Aku hanya akan dicium oleh orang yang akan kunikahi, dan yang tidak akan meninggalkanku," Kazemaru membalas perkataan Gouenji. Ia sangat tak suka disebut anak kecil, walaupun itu adalah kenyataan.

"Aku akan menikahimu, dan tak akan meninggalkanmu," Gouenji memandang mata Kazemaru lurus, penuh keyakinan.

"Omong kosong!" Kazemaru –lagi-lagi- memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia seperti tak percaya pada Gouenji.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, 'kan?" Gouenji memastikan.

"Belum tentu kau akan menepati janjimu, manusia bisa dengan mudahnya berbohong," Kazemaru sepertinya belum ingin menatap mata _onyx_ Gouenji.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku…" Kazemaru tertegun, apa yang orang ini bicarakan?

"Tunggu… maksudnya?"

"Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah siap untuk menikahimu, kau tunggu saja!" tunjuk Gouenji tepat di depan mata Kazemaru yang masih kebingungan.

"Baik, akan kutunggu," ucap Kazemaru lirih sembari mengulas senyum di wajah cantiknya. Walau ia masih bingung dan trauma, mungkin, ia bisa merasakannya, Gouenji orang yang bisa dipercaya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>Dua tahun kemudian…<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Wah, ini <em>manga<em> dari Ishido Shuuji, 'kan? Aku juga baca, seru sekali, ya?" komentar seorang anak perempuan kepada temannya yang berada di samping Kazemaru saat ia sedang memilih buku di toko buku.

"Ah, ada bonus foto Ishido Shuuji!" anak perempuan itu membuka segel plastik yang membungkus komiknya, ia menemukan sebuah foto sang pengarang komik di halaman pertama.

Kazemaru menghampiri anak perempuan itu, tapi tidak menyapanya. Ia hanya melirik sedikit foto dalam buku komik yang berada di genggaman anak itu.

'Tidak mungkin, ah…' pikirnya tersenyum kecut. Sedikit kecewa.

Foto yang ia lihat itu, mata _onyx_-nya mirip dengan Gouenji. Hanya saja, tak ada rambut bawang yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu, dan kulitnya berubah menjadi sedikit gelap. 'Itu pasti bukan Gouenji,' batin Kazemaru sembari mengambil sebuah buku untuk dibelinya.

"Ah!" Kazemaru tersentak ketika ia sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di luar pagar dan sepertinya sedang memperhatikan rumahnya itu.

"Ma-maaf, sedang apa di depan rumahku?" sapa Kazemaru hati-hati. Ia tak melihat wajah orang ini karena ia muncul dari belakang. Dan ketika Kazemaru melihat wajahnya…

"Bu-bukannya kau Ishido Shuuji? _Mangaka_ terkenal itu?" tunjuknya ceria. Shuuji tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Tuan Kazemaru. Atau boleh kupanggil Tuan Ichirouta?" Shuuji mengulurkan tangannya. Kazemaru terlihat bingung dan ragu.

"K-kenapa tahu namaku? Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'lagi'?" ia mengernyit. Spontan, Kazemaru mundur perlahan karena takut. Dia juga kesal sebenarnya, sebab orang ini seenaknya memutuskan memanggil pakai nama panggilan padahal baru kenal. Dasar sok dekat.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku," ucap Shuuji tenang. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sesuatu, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"Aku tak per… tunggu," Kazemaru seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sebuah janji. Dengan orang yang ia cintai namun meninggalkannya agar mereka bisa menikah.

"Kau… Gouenji?" sang _mangaka_ tersenyum. Ia berlutut di hadapan Kazemaru dan membuka kotak kecil itu. Di dalamnya, sebuah kalung berliontin emas bertengger manis.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kazemaru Ichirouta," Kazemaru kini tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Terlalu, ini terlalu indah baginya.

"Terima kasih, Shuuya," lirihnya sambil menangis dan memeluk calon suaminya.

Gouenji Shuuya, usia 26 tahun, tinggal di apartemen berdua dengan pasangan hidupnya. Kedua orang tua beserta seorang adik perempuannya berada di luar negeri. Pada awalnya ia bekerja di salah satu pabrik tekstil di pusat kota, dan karena alasan yang belum jelas maksudnya, ia di-PHK. Ia lalu mencari pekerjaan baru dengan menjadi _mangaka _untuk sebuah perusahaan penerbitan dengan keahlian menggambarnya.

Mungkin, inilah saat yang tepat di mana mereka bersatu. Hitam dan madu. Putih dan_ turquoise. Vodka_ dan_ lemonade._

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gyahahaha! Dengan gaje-nya saya bikin si Ishido sempak alias Gouenji ntuh jadi mangaka! Ceritanya Ishido Shuuji itu nama penanya itu deh! Hadoh, maafkan saya karena fic ini teramat gaje, nih… waktu Kidou bikin lemonade itu, saya ngasal, lho… saya bahkan gak tahu lemonade itu pake es batu ato kagak, jadi maafin, yak… *dhajar penguin Kidou<p>

Oh iya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada _Kuroka-_san karena membuat fic-ny jadi ancur n abal bgini… saya emang gak punya bakat… Hiroto jga... saya minta maaf, bukan maksudny mau bashing chara, tapi gak ada ide lainnya... huuu... saya emang payah dah...

Eniwei, kalau mau menghina, mencela, flame, dan lain-lain, kagak masalah, dah… fufufu


End file.
